The Titan Slayer
by TheChosenOne2048
Summary: A new man with a strange past comes to the guild and passes out. Then later reveals some shocking secrets to the guild, and a dark force that threatens mankind. First Fanfic. sorry for bad summary. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

It was a rainy day in Magnolia. The skies were gray, and there was a heavy downpour. In the wizard guild, Fairy Tail, all of the usual festivities weren't going on. Natsu wasn't picking a fight with Gray, who had somehow managed to keep his clothes on all day, Cana was drinking, etc.. The guild doors flew open, revealing a man who looked to be 19 or 20. He had blond, spiky hair pointing in every direction, he was shirtless, he had toned skin and a muscular frame _**(AN: Like Gray or Natsu)**_. He had on white shorts with a blue belt. **_(AN: Imagine the belt Son Goten has from Dragon Ball Z)._**He was bruised and bloody, he had cuts all over his body. Before he passed out, he muttered a single word...

"Zeref"

He collapsed on the guild floor.

He awoke in the guilds infirmary, he looked right, he looked left. When he looked left, he saw a girl with beautiful scarlet hair wearing Heart Kreuz and a blue skirt.

"W-where am I?" he asked.

"Fairy Tail" she smiled at him.

"F-fairy...Tail?"

"Yes, it is a wizard guild."

"Oh...I see."

He tried to sit up, but he clutched his stomach in pain.

"You need to rest." she spoke.

He looked at her and nodded before lying back down.

"My name is Erza."

"Zion Gold"

The two smiled at each other before the man known as Zion, went back to sleep.

***The Next Day***

Zion woke up, and when he looked around, he did not find Erza.

He walked out of the infirmary, onto the second floor. He took a look around and noticed that there weren't as many people hear when he first arrived. He walked downstairs to the bar and sat down. A woman with white, long hair walked over to him.

"Hello!" she said to him, "My name is Mirajane Strauss, but you can just call me Mira." she smiled at him.

"Hey" he smiled lightly, "I'm Zion Gold, do you have any pizza back there?"

"Why, yes, we do!" she said, "How many slices?"

"Oh, just give me about... five pizzas."

Mira's face changed into a face of shock.

"I'm sorry, did you just say Five pizzas?!"

"Yeaahh, I would eat more but," he motioned for her to come closer and he whispered in her ear, "between me and you...I'm on a diet"

"Ohhh, I see."

"Yup! Can't be getting fat now, can I?"

Mirajane took a good look at his body. She saw his toned chest, abs, and biceps. She blushed lighty.

"Y-yeah"

"Are you okay? Your face is turning pink."

_"Another dense one, I suppose." _she thought.

"It's nothing, five pizzas coming right up!" she rushed to the kitchen.

_"Weird..." _Zion thought.

The guild doors flew open, again, revealing a pink haired boy with a scale patterned scarf and a flying blue cat.

"Good Morning everyone!" the boy said.

"Aye!" said his cat.

"Good morning Natsu! Happy!" the few people in the guild responded.

Natsu and Happy looked over to the bar where Zion was sitting.

"Hey!" they ran over to him, "You're the dude from yesterday! How ya feelin'?"

"Better, thanks."

"Here are your pizzas-" Mirajane was cut off by Natsu.

"Hey Mira!" he patted her on the shoulder causing her to drop the pizzas.

"Oops! Ha ha, sorry."

Zion was mortified. His precious pizzas... on the floor... ruined, by some kid with pink hair.

"M-my p-pizzas..."

He turned his head slowly at Natsu.

"WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING, PINKY!" he yelled.

"What did you say, Blondie?" Natsu said.

"I didn't stutter, bastard."

"Oh, that's IT!"

Natsu and Zion started to have a comical brawl, until Erza, followed by a shirtless dude and a blonde girl walked in.

"Natsu! Zion!" Natsu immediately stopped and turned his head very slowly towards Erza, fear written all over his face, " Why are you fighting?"

"Well I-" he was cut off by Zion giving him a blow to the face.

"Yea! I win!"

"What the hell! Dude, do you know who that is?"

"Yeah, that's Erza."

"Exactly." Natsu said.

"NO FIGHTING!" Erza ran at Zion, sword in hand, and brought it down on his head.

"I thought you said no fighting?" Erza looked down, and saw that he had caught her sword with both hands.

He knocked her sword out of her hand and it skidded across the floor. His body began to glow, and he had re-quipped into a new out fit. He had a black shirt and pants with black boots, and a navy blue jacket with armor plates on the shoulders, and a brown high collar.

On the floor Natsu marveled at the sight.

"Alright! I wanna fight im'! I'm all fired up!"

"Y-you can re-quip?" Erza was shocked.

"Yeah, but I don't use it all that much." he said with a shrug.

"Hey you!" Zion looked at Natsu, "I wanna fight you."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." Zion stated.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer."

_"Dragon Slayer..."_

"Forget it, Flamebrain, did you not just see how he handled Erza, he's out of your league."

"Shut up, Gray! I'm gonna beat im'!"

"If you must fight, then take it outside the guild." Erza said.

"ALRIGHT!" the Dragon Slayer exclaimed.

***Outside***

Zion and Natsu stood across from each other.

_"So, he's a Dragon Slayer? This is going to be interesting."_

"Match...START!" yelled Erza.

Natsu ran towards Zion, and ignited his fists.

_"Fire Dragon Slayer?!"_

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **Natsu threw a flaming punch, but Zion caught it.

"What?!"

Zion jumped in the air and back flipped- kicked Natsu in the chin.

Natsu landed on his feet and slid back, and wiped his chin.

"Yo, Natsu, do you know Igneel?"

"Igneel? What of him?"

"I think things just got interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"This."

Zion jumped in the air and inhaled deeply.

_"That's impossible." _Gray thought.

_"T-There's no way..._" Erza thought.

_"What's he doing?"_ Natsu stared at Zion.

**"Fire Dragon's**

_"No way!" _Natsu's face turned to a face of shock.

**Roar!"**

A blazing inferno was heading towards Natsu, but Natsu wasn't scared he could just suck up the flames, and he did just that.

"Heh." Zion chuckled as he landed behind Natsu.

Time seemed to go in slow motion, as Natsu was turning his head, Zion chopped Natsu in the back of his neck, effectively knocking him out.

When Natsu hit the ground, everyone was shocked. Did they really just see another Fire Dragon Slayer?

"Match...over?"

* * *

_**AN: Ahh well chapter one done. This is meh very first fanfic, so give me sum tips and stuff i'd really appreciate it ^.^. I hope i did a good job. again, please gimme some tips k? Now, I leave you ppl with a cliff hanger!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Here's Chapter Two!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not Own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

As everyone was filtering back into the guild, Erza, Gray, and Lucy looked at Zion. Erza decided to break the silence.

"As soon as Natsu recovers, you need to explain yourself."

"Understood."

***One Hour Later***

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Zion were sitting at a table in the corner.

"Now," Erza spoke, "Explain."

"Yeah, yeah, I will, but first, would you care to tell me what year it is?"

"x791. Why?" Gray questioned.

"That, I will tell you."

Everyone leaned closer.

"The year was x391..."

"WHAT?!"

"Be quiet!"

Erza hit both Gray and Natsu on the head, leaving large bumps.

"Now as I was saying..."

_Flashback_

* * *

_"Igneel!" a young blonde boy yelled, "What are we gonna do today?"_

_"Well, now that the War is nearing an end, I guess we could relax."_

_"Yay!"_

_The boy looked at the large red dragon in admiration, he admired the dragon's strength and courage._

_The boy was at the lake, fishing, when he saw some one approach him._

_"Hey, Zeref!"_

_"Zion..." Zeref's hair covered his eyes, as he slowly walked towards Zion._

_"Zeref... what are you doing?"_

_Zeref looked up at Zion, his eyes red with a black ring around his pupils._

_Igneel's eyes flew open at the sound of Zion's screams._

_He flew over to see Zion, with a cuts all over him, he was bruised and bloodied, and Zeref, with his hands through Zion's chest._

_"ZION!" the dragon roared._

_Zion fell to the ground, lifeless._

_"This world is is shrouded in darkness, but it thinks otherwise, therefore it rejects me because I am the embodiment of this worlds darkness, so, if the world rejects me, I will reject it. All that have denied me, will be denied, all that wage war against, will perish. It will be utter annihilation." Zeref spoke, sending shivers down Igneel's spine._

_"You... Look at what you've done!" Igneel charged his Dragon's Roar, and fired it at Zeref._

_Zeref dodged his attack, and sent an attack of his own._

_"Death Slicer."_

_Igneel was hit, leaving a 'x' shaped cut on his chest._

_"Fall."_

_Igneel suddenly fell to the ground, as Zeref approached him._

_"I'll let you live, as I believe you will play an important role in future events."_

_With that, Zeref vanished._

* * *

_Zion awoke in a vast white space._

_"A-am I in Heaven?"_

_"No, child," booming voice spoke out, "you are in neither Heaven, nor Hell, instead you are in the realm of the Titans."_

_"Titans?"_

_"Yes, child. Titans are one of the most powerful beings in the universe! Above Dragons, above even the Gods!" a large man appeared before Zion, He wore a white, hi collard jacket with red stripes along the collar, sleeves, and hems. __**(AN: Like Kirito's jacket from the Knights of Blood Oath [Sword Art Online])**_

_"I am the Holy Titan, Hyperion."_

_"Why am I hear?"_

_"I am going to train you, then, when I am finished, I am going to send you back to your world, but first we need to clean you up." Hyperion pointed a finger at Zion, and all his cuts were gone, and he had on a navy blue jacket, with armor pads on the shoulders, with a brown high collar. He had black pants, shirt, and boots._

_"Alright, lets begin."_

_One year later_

* * *

_"Alright, I'm ready!" Zion was preparing to go back to his world._

_"Okay, hold on tight!" Hyperion shot a blast of energy at Zion, and Zion started to fade._

_"Bye!" Zion waved to the Titan, and he waved back._

_'I'll be watching over you, child.' he thought as Zion faded completely._

* * *

_Zion awoke right where he had died, his body in the same physical state as it has before Hyperion healed him._

_He got up, and made his way to the town below._

_Flashback end_

* * *

"And that's when I got here! I was only in there for a year, but I guess out here it was a couple hundred. Ha ha."

There was a few moments of silence, before Natsu spoke up.

"So, you're a Titan Slayer, Dragon Slayer, and can re-quip... well, it's official, you're the most over powered person ever."

"That, my friend, I am."

zion looked as he realized something.

"Do any of you know where the master is?"

"He's up there, in his office." Lucy spoke.

"Thanks." Zion went upstairs and knocked on the master's door.

"Come in."

"Zion opened the door, and went inside.

"Why do you think he wants to talk to the master?" Gray asked.

"I don't know." Lucy said.

As they were speaking, Gajeel and Lily walked into the guild.

"Yo, Gajeel!"

"What is it, Salamander?"

"You'll never believe this."

* * *

_**AN: Well chapter 2 done. Tbh this chapter was hard for me, not like i had writer's block or anything, i just didn't feel like writing. oh well.**_

**_TheChosenOne signing off._**


End file.
